Thankyou
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: A sweet story about how to say thank you Laxus-style! Lucy's wild imagination and a dumb Natsu on the way! Rated- T to be safe.


"Wake up! Blondie! Dammit! Just open your eyes!" Laxus started shaking the blonde haired girl in his arms who looked beat and tired as hell. She was Lucy heartfillia, the nicest girl in the whole school of Fairytail high. Any boy would have died to have her in his arms but Laxus didn't like the situation at all.

"Laxus...Leave-e me here and go!" Lucy coughed out the words. The heat of the sun was unbearable. They were in the school ground with no one around them for help. Laxus gritted his teeth in anger as he held her closer to his body and scanned the whole place for someone to show up.

Her throat was becoming dry with the passing moment and she was breathing faster than usual. "Shut up! I am not leaving you here to die!" Laxus practically screamed in her delicate ears that made her cringe in the process.

"I don't know...how much time I have left to live! But-but I wanted to tell you something..." Lucy whispered because of not having much strength to talk normally. Laxus took her wrist in his large hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What is it?" He stared at her crumbling body that was getting fragile with the passing seconds. Time was seeping out of his hands so he took control and gathered the petite girl in his broad arms bridal style and started running. He had no time left to wait for that Jackass Natsu who had gone for more than half an hour in search for water!

How much time does it take to bring a glass of water!? This was not the time to play dumb! He inwardly cursed at the salmon haired teenager who called him Lucy's best friend. Laxus was not in Lucy's class, He was a senior but then why was he here?

Because He saw her lying on the ground panting heavily. He was glad that he came on time as she was about to go unconscious and it would have become difficult then. He was running in the empty corridors of school. The thing is that today is Saturday and usually Saturday's are off for students but they can come to practice some sports or to pick up notes and unfortunately not many students showed up today so it was just Blondie, He and Pinky.

He is Laxus dreyer, the grandson of principal. So, he always comes to pick up some files because his grandfather is too careless. One day when he takes over the school, he would make sure to have top notch students and dismiss all weak and useless kids straight away! It is his right and a dream that is not too far away.

Suddenly he heard a sweat voice in his ear. "Laxus...I think I am dying..." Laxus jumped over some litter scattered by kids on the floor as he made his way towards infirmary. Porylisca the head nurse and a skillful doctor was always present in the school. No matter how late. She was dedicated to her work but hates humans. Weird.

"You ain't gonna die Blondie! Just hold on tight."

She tugged on his sleeve and made him look at her. Laxus always had a deadly attraction towards this fragile girl lying in his arms. She was not only the most intelligent girl in the school but also a divine beauty. She had the perfect hour glass figure with alluring brown eyes. He always found himself lost in them just like now.

"I really like you...a lot." Even though her voice was wavering and barely came out. Laxus still heard it and literally tripped on his own feet. Did she just confess? Lucy heartfillia, the girl he used to stalk without knowing just confessed her love to him. His heart did summersault like crazy.

"Now that...I don't have much time left. I don't want to die without confessing..." Laxus didn't dare to look at her but he still saw the light blush creeping onto her cheeks that were pale because of dehydration. Suddenly, Lucy placed her head on his chest unconsciously. She had her eyes closed and looked asleep or more like the girl lost her consciousness.

BAM!

"Porylisca! I have a patient!" Laxus laid the girl down softly on the bed and started looking for a pink haired old woman who was nowhere to be found. "I am here. I will treat her. You get out! I don't like humans!" Laxus sweat dropped but did as she asked him to anyway.

**FEW MINUTES LATER. **

"You can check on her" Laxus saw the old woman popping her head from the infirmary door at him. She was an odd woman but was devoted to her work so he lets her crazy behavior pass.

Lucy was lying on the bed with a peaceful smile on but her eyes were still closed. She didn't look pale at all and was now back to her old self but still to be woken up. He sat on the chair next to the bed and gazed at her like a love struck teenage boy.

"She had a heat stroke. Nothing special and due to excessive dehydration passed out." Porylisca reasoned out the main cause behind her ailment. Laxus sighed in relief and nodded his head at the doctor.

He saw her shift on the bed and suddenly, he eyes popped open making straight contact with his dark green eyes full of curiosity. As soon as she looked at him, a small blush ornamented her cheeks making him smirk. She remembered everything that happened and palmed her face. Lucy was embarrassed like hell. She made a fool out of herself in front of the guy she liked and confessed!

"So you like me Blondie?" Laxus asked the flushed girl with a smirk on his face. Lucy looked around in the hope of finding a witty answer but couldn't find one and puffed her cheeks because of anger like a kid.

_Cute. _Laxus blushed lightly at her antics but kept on his composure. Lucy kept on fiddling with the bed sheet covering her small body. She gathered all her courage at once and looked at him.

"I meant...that...No. not that. I don'-t kno-" She kept on stuttering at which Laxus chuckled and closed the distance between them with a kiss making Lucy's eyes go wide in shock but she didn't pull away. She could feel the smile on his lips while he was kissing her. The warmth of his body reflecting through the cute and soft kiss. It was a small kiss that didn't last long. Lucy whined a bit when he pulled away.

"That was my answer to your confession" Lucy stared at him with her brown eyes still flushed while Laxus started at the innocent girl with amusement.

"LUCE! I GOT WATER AT LAST!" Natsu came running towards both of them not caring about knocking or anything As if he owned the place. He dumped himself next to his best friend and started to tell her the story of finding water in an empty school. She laughed at his childlike attitude but sneaked glances at the other blonde in between.

Laxus smacked natsu on the head hard as he was getting irritated. "How much time does it take to get water!? She would have died!" Lucy blushed because she knew that last line was directed towards her. It felt like he was mocking her indirectly in a friendly way. Natsu apologized to her crying anime style.

Laxus stood up and started to walk away. His duty was over. He saved Lucy heartfillia today and shared a kiss with her. He felt on top of the world but kept it to himself and put on a I am so cool attitude. He heard Lucy call out to him from behind so he turned around.

"Thank you." Two words but Laxus smirked making the blonde raise her eye brow in confusion.

"That is not enough Blondie. Meet me at hall way on Monday. I will show you how to thank someone more nicely." Laxus mentally high-fived himself and walked out of the infirmary leaving a red as tomato Lucy behind with a clingy Natsu. Who kept on nagging her about what he meant.

Porylisca was there the whole time and smiled to no one in particular.

_Young love._

* * *

**MONDAY.**

Mirajane was talking to Erza in the class dreamily about strange topics while the red head kept on eating a strawberry cake paying close attention. That's when Levy came into the room with a red face that made everyone look at her in confusion. Most of all Gajeel eyed her to see what was wrong.

Lisanna walked up to the blue haired book worm and patted her shoulder. Steam was coming out of her small ears.

"Lu-Chan and Laxus-sama." She stuttered.

Now everyone looked interested.

"They both-kiss-ing in the hallway." And she passed out.

Mirajane was fangirling over it saying that they were meant to be together and how her match making vision is the best.

All the girls were blushing at the newly found information while some boys were crying and some were getting irritated.

A bulb popped on top of Natsu's head at the same time.

"So that's how you say thank you!"

Natsu Looked at Lisanna who was trying to wake up the passed out girl and yelled.

"hey Lisanna! I wanna say thank you to you!" and grinned at her making his way towards the flushing girl who looked ready to run as far as she could.

* * *

**One shot. The idea just popped into my mind out of nowhere.**


End file.
